


Skateboards and Sleeping Bags

by DrummerFromDownUnder



Category: Nowhere Boys (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 06:26:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18382814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrummerFromDownUnder/pseuds/DrummerFromDownUnder
Summary: Felix develops feelings for Sam in the alternative universeA little while after they get home, Sam gets jealous of Felix and Jake hanging out





	Skateboards and Sleeping Bags

**Author's Note:**

> Shit title, shit summary, but I think it's an alright one shot. Hopefully.

Three days. Their lives had been fucked up and tampered with for three days. They go missing for a night, they come back they next day, nobody remembers who they are, and several people are majorly different. So, they have to stay in a small shack and dumpster dive and on top of it all, none of them can sleep. Attempting to sleep on bits of wood while only having a thin sleeping bag and an old pillow is like trying to have a decent conversation with your racist and homophobic family members at Christmas; fucking uncomfortable, plus it was May, only one month away to winter so the thin sleeping bags and clothes they had been wearing since they got lost were not great for warmth.

Sam groaned and rolled around, trying his best to ignore the bumps and crevasses in the wood beneath his sleeping bag. “Guys… anyone still awake?”

The other three groaned in response.

“Yeah, wish I wasn’t.” Andy said, screwing his eyes shut.

“’Course I am, it’s fuckin’ cold.” Jake muttered.

“Yeah, I’m freezing my fuckin’ balls off. I miss having a doona.” Felix said, trying to get as much warmth as he could from his old, faded sleeping bag.

Sam got up, unzipped his sleeping bag and walked over to Felix. “Move over.” He said to the goth, nudging him with his foot.

“What?” Felix asked, confused and tired.

“Unzip your sleeping bag and move over, I’ll zip mine and yours together and our body heat combined should warm us up.” Sam replied, kneeling down. Felix unzipped his sleeping bag and moved over as Sam zipped the two together. He found the offer kinda weird, but he was tired and freezing and it was 2 a.m. so he didn’t really give a shit. That was until Sam finally laid down and wrapped his arms around Felix. Felix was going to push him off, honestly, he was.

“Is this okay?” Sam asked, looking up at the taller boy.

And Felix was a goner.

-/-/-/-/-

Felix was never good with feelings, at all. Whether they were good feelings or bad feelings, he was shit at them. So, romantic feelings were not a great thing to deal with, especially when you’re also trying to figure what the fuck happened to your hometown, your family and your best friend, plus three other people’s families and your crush’s girlfriend. Sam loved Mia, Felix knew that, hell, the entirety of Bremin knew that, so Felix just decided to bury his feelings because he was fairly certain that, in the end, they would lead nowhere.

As the next few days went by, Sam would crash with Felix at night and Felix would try not to have his heart beat out of his chest, especially when he woke up one morning to Sam lying on top of him.

“Okay… okay, okay, okay.” Felix whispered to himself, trying not to freak out. “Jake! Help me!” He whisper-shouted.

Jake walked over to Felix and kneeled beside him, trying his best not to laugh. “Nah, mate. He looks pretty comfy and you’re probably on cloud 9 right now.”

“Cloud 9? Are you serious? My entire body is numb, how would I be enjoying this?”

“Because you like Sam.” Andy said, crouching down next to Jake.

Felix spluttered for a second. “I don’t like Sam, are you crazy?”

“Not crazy and we’re not blind either.” Jake said getting up. “Well, we better leave these two lovebirds alone, right Andy?” Jake held out his hand.

“Right. Seeya Felix.” Andy grabbed Jake’s hand and pulled himself up.

“I’m going to kill you guys.” Felix whispered.

“That’s nice, mate. Have fun.” Jake replied as he and Andy left the shack.

-/-/-/-/-

Felix moved his gaze down to Sam, the shorter boy still asleep on his chest. Without realizing it, Felix had started to run his right hand through Sam’s hair, which was kind of greasy due to not being able to shower for about a week. Felix went to move his hand back when Sam nudged his head into it.

“Morning.” Sam said, eyes still closed.

“Uh… morning.” Felix replied.

Sam pressed his face into Felix’s chest. “Ugh… I don’t wanna wake up.”

“Well, you kinda have to.”

“But, I’m so comfortable right now.”

“C’mon, Sam.” Felix shook his shoulder.

“Noooo. Five more minutes.” Sam looked up at Felix. “Pleeeaaassseee?!?”

And once again, Felix was a goner.

-/-/-/-/-

Even when they started staying at Phoebe’s, Sam insisted that he would crash with Felix. “I’ve gotten used to it, okay?”

But then, Andy looked through Felix’s diary and figured out that Felix was the one who sent them there and Sam was beyond pissed. Luckily, after dealing with demon possessed people and being kidnapped, they managed to get back home, and Sam forgave Felix.

Immediately, Sam was back to being all about Mia, and Felix was a bit pre-occupied with his parents actually paying attention to him for the first time in two years. But when the boys were finally back together and Sam was constantly going on about his girlfriend, Felix felt like his stomach was trying to swallow itself. Mia and Sam did break up after a while, but Felix thought it would be best to leave it alone.

-/-/-/-/-

“Can I just _not_ have feelings?” Felix asked, staring at the ceiling of his room.

“Uh, don’t think it works like that.” Jake replied.

“Well, it should. Every time I’m around him I feel like I’m suffocating and breathing clearly at the same time.”

Jake lifted his head off the floor and looked over to where Felix was lying. “Okay, 1. That was the cheesiest thing I’ve ever heard, 2. Did you really have to make air puns? and 3. Either something will happen, or it’ll blow over. You’ll be fine.”

“Did _you_ really have to make an air pun?”

“You wanna go?” Jake asked jokingly, getting up and walking towards Felix.

“Jake, don’t. You come any closer and I’ll kick you.” Felix said, lifting his legs up.

Jake launched himself onto Felix, legs either side of him and started to tickle him. “No, you won’t.”

-/-/-/-/-

“Uh, am I interrupting something here?”

Jake and Felix looked towards the doorway where Sam was standing, skateboard under his arm.

“Nah, nothing at all.” Jake swung his leg over and stood up while Felix moved to sit up.

“Sure looks like something.”

“Uh, so, um, why’re you here, Sam?” Felix asked.

“Thought we could hang out today, just the two of us.” Sam moved his gaze between the two. “Didn’t realize that you guys had plans.”

“You can hang out with us, if you want. Nothing better to do.” Jake said.

“I guess…” Sam replied, grabbing his phone out of his pocket. “I’ll text Andy.”

“Okay, wanna just watch T.V. for a bit?” Jake asked, sitting down on the ground.

“Yeah, okay.” Sam said, walking across the room and sitting down.

“Come on, shithead, you too.” Jake said, grabbing Felix’s arm and pulling him to the ground.

Felix rolled off his bed and onto Jake. “Ugh, why?”

“Because I need a coffee table.” Jake replied, grabbing a packet of chips out of his backpack, just within his reach and putting it on top of Felix.

“Or you could just put them on the floor?” Felix asked, trying to get up.

Jake held him down by putting one arm on the top of Felix’s chest and one on his stomach. “Shh, coffee tables don’t talk.”

“Andy said he’ll be here in ten.” Sam said, gaining the other boys’ attention.

“Okay, cool.” Felix replied.

Jake put his hand over Felix’s mouth. “Oi, I thought I said that coffee tables don’t talk.”

“mmfm, mmfm mmfm mmfm.” Felix raised his left hand to pull Jake’s off his mouth.

“Sorry, what was that?” Jake asked, lifting his hand up.

“I said –mmfm, mmfm mmfm mmfm. MMFM!”

-/-/-/-/-

Sam was confused, to say the least. When did Felix and Jake get so close? Not that it was a bad thing, it was just that the two were usually at each other throats and now they were a giggly mess. Looking at them, Sam felt his stomach turn, especially when Jake leaned down and whispered something in Felix’s ear which caused the goth to blush.

“I’m pretty sure Sam’s jealous.” Jake whispered.

“I’m pretty sure you’re delusional.” Felix whispered back.

-/-/-/-/-

“ANDY! DUDE!” Sam yelled, looking towards the door.

“Hey, why’s Felix on Jake’s lap?” Andy asked.

Jake put his arms back on Felix, ignoring the other boy’s noises of disagreement. “He’s my coffee table.”

Andy blinked. “Ah, ‘course he is.” He crossed the room and sat down next to Sam, who grabbed his sleeve and pulled him to a close proximity.

“Thank god you’re here, dude. They keep clinging to each other and whispering and giggling…” Sam whispered, tightening his grip on Andy’s shirt.

“You mean, like we are right now?” Andy asked, grabbing Sam’s hand and pulling it off his sleeve.

“We’re not giggling though, and you’re not draped over me like Felix is.” Sam nudged his head over in Jake and Felix’s direction.

Andy looked over at the two and back at Sam. “I’m sure it’s nothing.”

“Doesn’t look like nothing to me.” Sam grumbled back.

Andy moved his gaze from Sam, to Jake and Felix, back to Sam. “Sam, do you like Felix?”

Sam looked at him, puzzled. “’Course I like Felix, he’s a pretty alright dude, once you get to know him.”

“That’s not what I meant.”

Sam tilted his head. “Then what do you-?” Sam’s eyes widened and he stood up, grabbing Andy’s sleeve and pulling the shorter boy up in the process. “Andy and I have to go for a sec.” As he headed for the door, Felix sat up, now sitting in Jake’s lap.

“Where you going?” He asked, leaning back onto Jake.

Sam looked the pair up and down, before snapping himself out of it. “Uh, shops. You know me, human waste disposal.” He tugged Andy out of the room. “Come on.”

Andy tripped out of the doorway, stumbled though the backyard and down the driveway as Sam pulled him along. “Sam. _Sam_!” Sam stopped. “Let go, please.”

“I don’t have a crush on Fe, _okay_?” He said, letting go of Andy’s sleeve. “I _don’t_.”

Andy stepped in time with him. “You trying to convince me, or yourself?”

Sam glared at the ground.  “I don’t want to like him. Friendship? Great, fantastic. Relationship though? I dunno.  And Mia and I only broke up a while ago. Plus, he looks pretty happy with _Jake_.”

Andy tried to reassure him. “I don’t think anything is happening with them.”

“I don’t wanna talk about it anymore, let’s just go to the shops and get some food, okay? I’m _starving_.”

-/-/-/-/-

Felix stared at the doorway of his bedroom in confusion. “What was _that_ about?”

Jake smirked. “He’s jealous.”

Felix got up and held out his hand. “He is _not_.”

Jake grabbed his hand and hoisted himself up. “I’m telling you, mate, he _is_.” Looking over to his right, he spotted Sam’s skateboard leaning against the wall. “Hey, wanna test this out?”

-/-/-/-/-

After going to the shops and getting some lollies and soft drink, Sam had calmed down a fair amount. He and Andy were talking happily about different projects in school, Sam’s being art and Andy’s being science. Everything was fine until they turned onto Felix’s street where they saw Felix on Sam’s skateboard with Jake holding his hands and helping him out, their laughter filling the air.

Sam saw red. “You have _got_ to be _kidding_ me!”

-/-/-/-/-

“You are shit at this, mate.” Jake said, laughing as Felix attempted to balance on the skateboard.

“Like you’re any better! I’ve seen you try and 99% of the time, you fell over.”

“Yeah, well…” Jake thought about it. “Shut up!” He tugged Felix forward, causing them both to fall over.

Laughing his arse off, Felix looked up slightly to see a pair of yellow sneakers. “Oh, hi Sam.”

Sam held out his hand, frowning and tapping his foot, somewhat nervously. “Can I talk to you for a second?”

Felix looked at Jake, who shrugged and then back up to Sam, who seemed to be frowning harder. “Uh, yeah… okay.” He said, grabbing Sam’s hand and pulling himself up.

Sam tugged Felix up the driveway and sat down at the top. “So,” He grabbed his hat off his head, pulled his knees up and ruffled his hair. “You and Jake, huh?”

Felix looked at Sam, confused, then over to Jake as he sat down next to the shorter boy. “Jake? And me? What… like, dating?” Felix burst out laughing. “No. No, no, no, no. _No_. Definitely not.”

Sam side-glanced at the goth for a second before looking down at the ground. “But… you like him, right?” He asked.

Felix nodded. “Yeah, as a friend, not like what you’re implying.”

“Oh, but you guys have been so… _close_ lately.” Sam replied.

“Yeah, he’s been helping me out with something, that’s what mates do.”

“Why Jake, though? Why not me or Andy?”

“Andy’s been helping too.”

Sam was kind of offended. He thought that he and Felix were mates, good ones. Better than Felix was with Jake or Andy.

“Why wouldn’t you ask me for help?”

Felix chuckled. “You can’t really help me out with this one, Sam.”

“Why not? Seriously, dude, I bet I could help. Unless it’s academics, I _suck_ at academics. But if it’s something else, I’m sure that I’ll be useful, ya know?” Sam started to ramble.

“Sam. _Sam_!”

Sam stopped and looked at the ground.

“Don’t worry about it, okay? It’s not a big deal.” Felix tried to reassure him.

Sam frowned. “Well, if it’s not a big deal, why can’t I help?”

“Um, well, uh…” _‘Shit. Didn’t think about that.’_ Felix thought. He could tell that Sam was getting a bit pissed off with his answers.

“Okay, that’s it.” Sam said as he put his hat back on and pushed himself off the ground.

“Sam.” Felix grabbed Sam’s hand, making him turn around. “Look, it’s just… I like someone, a _lot_ and Jake and Andy figured it out, so I’ve been venting to them a lot about him.”

_‘Fuck.’_ Sam thought, as he tried to make sure his jealousy and heartache wasn’t noticeable. “Okay, but you could’ve talked to me about it, you know I know all about romance.” He said, joking at the end.

Felix decided to just rip off the band-aid and get it over with. “Yeah, but, it’s a bit weird to vent about a guy you like _to_ the guy you like, ya know?”

“Okay, yeah, but…” Sam took in what Felix had said. “Wait… you _like_ me?”

Felix looked past Sam, down his driveway, not making eye contact with him. “Yeah, I do.”

“Dude…”

“Yeah, I know, I know. I didn’t wanna make it weird or anything, guess I fucked that up.”

“You didn’t though.” Sam said, sitting back down next to Felix. “I like you too, thought that was pretty obvious.”

Felix looked over at Jake, who was still messing around on Sam’s skateboard with Andy, then turned to Sam. “That’s why you were acting strange about Jake and I before?”

“Well, yeah. You guys were all _giggly_ and _touchy_ and you kept _whispering_ to each other.” Sam began to frown as he went through the reasons why he left with Andy in the first place.

Felix knocked his shoulder into Sam. “We were whispering about you, you know.”

Sam smirked. “Were you now?”

“Don’t get cocky, your ego is big enough as it is.” Felix laughed. “So, you wanna hang out tomorrow? Just the two of us?”

“YES, HE DOES!” Andy shouted, walking up the driveway with Jake.

“ _Dude_!”

“So, you guys are a thing now?” Jake asked.

Sam looked at Felix. “Yeah?”

Felix nodded. “Yeah.”


End file.
